powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Miracle Rangers
Miracle Rangers was the protagonists in Power Rangers Miracle Brigade. They fight against the threat Insectar which is led by the evil leader Moarth. Rangers Arsenal *Miracle Morphers◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Celestial Morphers◆◆◆ *Ultra Saber - The Ultra Saber is the artifact that can transform core Rangers into Megaforce Miracle Rangers. *Mega Morpher - The Mega Morpher is the Battlizer Morpher that can transform Campbell into the Red Celestial Kaiser.◆ *Miracle Battle Cards◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Lion Sword◆ *Wolf Fang◆ *Leopard Claw◆ *Giraffe Staff◆ *Eagle Crossbow◆ *Kangaroo Punching Glove◆ *Falcon Wings◆ *Gorilla Armor◆ *Platinum Rod◆ *Reptile Defender◆ *Fox Mace◆ Roll Calls * Campbell: "Fierce of the Lion, Red Miracle Ranger!" * Rory: "Fang of the Wolf, Blue Miracle Ranger!" * Keith: "Claw of the Leopard, Green Miracle Ranger!" * Nicola: "Neck of the Giraffe, Yellow Miracle Ranger!" * Arthur: "Wings of the Eagle, Purple Miracle Ranger!" * Kangor: "Hop of the Kangaroo, Kangaroo Miracle Ranger!" * Falady: "Flight of the Falcon, Falcon Miracle Ranger!" * Gorick: "Strength of the Gorilla, Gorilla Miracle Ranger!" * Tusk: "Tusk of the Elephant, Elephant Miracle Ranger!" * Reptilax: "Scales of the Reptile, Reptile Miracle Ranger!" * Stealth: "Swift of the Fox, Infinity Miracle Ranger!" * Campbell: "Miracle Rangers, guardians of the Angel will save the light!" * All: "Power Rangers Miracle Brigade!" Zord System Legend: ◆ piloted zord, ❖ aux zord, ✶ team-piloted mecha *Miracle Celestial Ultrazord✶◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ❖ ❖ ❖ ❖ ❖ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ❖ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ **Miracle Fighter Megazord✶◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ***Lion Miraclezord(Campbell/Red)◆ ***Wolf Miraclezord(Rory/Blue)◆ ***Leopard Miraclezord(Keith/Green)◆ ***Giraffe Miraclezord(Nicola/Yellow)◆ ***Eagle Miraclezord(Arthur/Purple)◆ **Reptile Megazord✶❖ ❖ ❖ ❖ ❖ ***Gecko Miraclezord(Keith/Green)❖ ***Chameleon Miraclezord(Nicola/Yellow)❖ ***Alligator Miraclezord(Rory/Blue)❖ ***Iguana Miraclezord(Arthur/Purple)❖ ***Turtle Miraclezord(Campbell/Red)❖ **Helio Megazord✶◆ ◆ ◆ ***Kangaroo Miraclezord(Kangor/Kangaroo)◆ ***Falcon Miraclezord(Falady/Falcon)◆ ***Gorilla Miraclezord(Gorick/Gorilla)◆ **Unimax Megazord✶◆ ❖ ***Elephant Miraclezord(Tusk/Elephant)◆ ***Octo Miraclezord(Tusk/Elephant)❖ **Fox Miraclezord(Stealth/Infinity)◆ **Elemental Beast Megazord✶◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ◆ ***Coyote Miraclezord(Campbell/Red)◆ ***Narwhal Miraclezord(Rory/Blue)◆ ***Mandrill Miraclezord(Keith/Green)◆ ***Hawk Miraclezord(Nicola/Yellow)◆ ***Raven Miraclezord(Arthur/Purple)◆ Heroes Kiseki Red (Red Miracle Ranger).png|'Red Miracle Ranger' Campbell Taylor Kiseki Blue (Blue Miracle Ranger).png|'Blue Miracle Ranger' Rory Crossman Kiseki Green (Green Miracle Ranger).png|'Green Miracle Ranger' Keith Russel Kiseki Yellow (Yellow Miracle Ranger).png|'Yellow Miracle Ranger' Nicola Griffin Kiseki Purple (Purple Miracle Ranger).png|'Purple Miracle Ranger' Arthur Gray Kiseki Gold (Kangaroo Miracle Ranger).png|'Kangaroo Miracle Ranger' Kangor Kiseki Silver (Falcon Miracle Ranger).png|'Falcon Miracle Ranger' Falady Kiseki Bronze (Gorilla Miracle Ranger).png|'Gorilla Miracle Ranger' Gorick Kiseki Navy (Infinity Miracle Ranger).png|'Infinity Miracle Ranger' Stealth Kiseki Orange (Reptile Miracle Ranger).png|'Reptile Miracle Ranger' Reptilax Kiseki Platinum (Elephant Miracle Ranger).png|'Elephant Miracle Ranger' Tusk Legendary Rangers Keys *''Power Rangers Miracle Brigade'' These represent the Miracle Rangers. **Red Miracle Ranger key **Blue Miracle Ranger key **Green Miracle Ranger key **Yellow Miracle Ranger key **Purple Miracle Ranger key **Kangaroo Miracle Ranger key **Falcon Miracle Ranger key **Gorilla Miracle Ranger key **Elephant Miracle Ranger key **Reptile Miracle Ranger key **Infinity Miracle Ranger key Stratoforce/Miracle Brigade Legendary Ranger Mode Gallery Tenshi Sentai Kisekiger.jpeg Note *The Miracle Rangers are similar to Goseigers from Tensou Sentai Goseiger and Mega Rangers from Power Rangers Megaforce. *The Miracle Rangers have a animal and angel theme since Power Rangers Megaforce. See Also *Kisekigers Category:Ranger Teams Category:Power Rangers Miracle Brigade Category:Future Beetle Category:PR Animal-themed Rangers